<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#PangPangLoveKoTo Script 2: Drive-Thru by cincave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434516">#PangPangLoveKoTo Script 2: Drive-Thru</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cincave/pseuds/cincave'>cincave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cincave/pseuds/cincave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This script was written for the #PangPangLoveKoTo movement which aimed to get McDonald's Philippines to sign Ian Pangilinan and Paolo Pangilinan into a commercial.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#PangPangLoveKoTo Script 2: Drive-Thru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A MCDONALDS PANGPANG COMMERCIAL </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“DRIVE-THROUGH”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>SEQ 1. EXT. HIGHWAY - LATE EVENING</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PAOLO (or his character) and IAN (or his character) are in a car with PAOLO at the wheel. They are both well-dressed, hair done. They are driving along the road, stealing glances at each other before looking away. This is their first date. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spot a McDonald’s branch in the distance. IAN points at it and looks at PAOLO who laughs and nods eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pull into the drive through and order take out. They reach the claim window and there is an awkward dance of PAOLO handing off food to IAN who doesn’t know where to put the other paper bags. He almost spills a drink but manages to save it at the last minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite a little bit of struggle, they have all their food and PAOLO exits the drive-through only to turn to the drive-through entrance again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>CUT TO:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>SEQ 2. EXT. MCDO BRANCH DRIVE THROUGH - EARLY MORNING</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>IAN is now the one behind the wheel. PAOLO is sitting at the passenger side, sleeping with his head on the window. IAN orders for the both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they reach the food claim window, IAN gently wakes up PAOLO. He takes some of the paper bags and slowly passes them to PAOLO who groggily takes them, smiling in gratitude. PAOLO opens his iced coffee drink and takes a greedy sip, clearly happy for the caffeine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>IAN laughs and exits the drive-through only to once again turn to the drive-through entrance again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>CUT TO:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>SEQ 3. EXT. MCDO BRANCH DRIVE THROUGH - MORNING</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>IAN is still in the driver’s seat with PAOLO in the passenger seat. Behind them are three of their friends, laughing as they sing along in an impromptu phone karaoke session. When they reach the order window, one of their friends throws a balled-up tissue at IAN and points at him. PAOLO is laughing and another friend takes the opportunity to pinch his cheeks, clearly gigil over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>IAN is clearly trying to restore order to his wild car ride as he tries to place their orders. When they reach the food claim window, IAN passes food to PAOLO who is now skillfully accepting all the packages and easily distributing it to their demanding friends at the backseat, working like a well-oiled machine with IAN to receive and handle all the paper bags.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>IAN smiles and exits the drive-through only to once more turn to the drive-through entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>CUT TO:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>SEQ 4. EXT. MCDO BRANCH DRIVE THROUGH - EVENING</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PAOLO is driving this time and IAN is in the passenger seat. It is just the two of them. They are holding hands. They reach the order window and PAOLO places their order. IAN squeezes PAOLO’s hand and smiles at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reach the food claim window and PAOLO tries to withdraw his hand to handle all of the incoming paper bags. IAN refuses to let go and playfully grips harder. PAOLO laughs and attempts to use one hand to receive all the incoming paper bags. It is a struggle, bags bumping into faces and drinks almost spilling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But somehow, they make it work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PAOLO once again exits the drive-through only for the car to turn to the drive-through entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>CUT TO:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>SEQ 5. EXT. MCDO BRANCH DRIVE THROUGH - AFTERNOON</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>IAN is driving. PAOLO is on the other seat. Neither of them are looking at each other. They are holding hands but barely. As soon as they reach the order window, PAOLO pulls his hand away and crosses his arms over his chest, still not looking at IAN. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>IAN orders again and then drives to the food claim window. When the food arrives, he attempts to hand off food to PAOLO who refuses to touch any of them. IAN is forced to handle all of it on his own. It is hard and a drink does spill a bit, soaking through the paper bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is visibly upset and smacks his palm into the driving wheel before he exits the drive-through and once more, turns to the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>CUT TO:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>SEQ 6. EXT. MCDO BRANCH DRIVE THROUGH - EVENING</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PAOLO is driving. He is alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches the order window and opens his mouth to speak his order but then stops. He realizes he doesn’t want to eat alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head and continues driving. Thankfully, there is no car in front of him so he can easily pass through the entire drive-through tunnel to the exit only to, once again, turn to the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>CUT TO:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>SEQ 7. EXT. MCDO BRANCH DRIVE THROUGH - AFTERNOON</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>IAN is driving. He is alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches the order window and speaks his order. He stares at the space in front of him, mind wandering, obviously remembering something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is jarred out of his thoughts when the car behind him honks their horn at him. He shakes his head and drives to the food claim window. When the counter person hands him his order, he realizes he has ordered for two people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He carefully places the excess order on the empty passenger seat and drives to the exit only to turn to the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this time, the car slows down. Through the large paneled windows of this particular McDonald’s branch, he sees PAOLO sitting at a table inside, alone. IAN stares at him and then, with a rush of bravery, the loop is broken as turns away from the drive-through entrance and guides his car into a parking spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs the extra bag of food that he accidentally ordered, gets out of the car and makes his way inside the branch. We follow him as he makes his way to PAOLO’s table. When he reaches him, PAOLO is surprised to see him, eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>IAN offers the extra bag of food and PAOLO looks at it then smiles and nods. IAN sits down at the table and they dig into their food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere, during the course of this conversation, their fingertips meet and touch on the table and neither of them pull back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>FADE OUT</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McDonald’s logo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>#PangPangLoveKoTo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sa ‘tin pa rin ang uwi.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>